


Linda's

by sarken



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Gen, Lesbian bars, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: Sue Ellen takes Ann home.





	Linda's

It's a lesbian bar, so Sue Ellen isn't surprised, exactly, when she pulls up in front of Linda's and finds Ann kissing a woman with long red hair. It's the kind of red that comes from a bottle and the kind of kiss that goes to a one-night stand, at least until Ann laughs and they call out their goodnights as she walks away.

"Oh, God," Ann says, still laughing as she all but falls into the passenger seat. "Oh, God, I'm sorry, but after work we -- and I -- shit, I did not _mean_ to drink that much, but the bartender... Oh, God, I'm sorry, I'll finish a sentence as soon as my head stops spinning."

Her mood is contagious, and Sue Ellen can't help but grin. "From the drinks or that kiss?"

Ann is halfway through buckling her seatbelt, but she forgets and lets it go as she gestures out the window. "Sherri? No, we just know each other from, um... You know, believe it or not, she was my ex-husband's secretary."

Sue Ellen can actually feel her eyes go wide. "Your ex-husband's _secretary_?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't until --" Ann stops herself there and hides her face with her hands. "I should not be telling _any_ of this to my boss."

"Are you kidding? I love it." She reaches around Ann to grab the seatbelt and lock it into place. "Besides, I think we officially crossed the friendship threshold when you called me for a ride at eleven-thirty on a work night."

"That was an accident. I was aiming for my friend Susan -- her name is right below yours; you know, S-u-e, S-u-s -- and my finger slipped. Which is weird because usually when I miss, I call whoever is below the... You can really tell me to shut up."

Sue Ellen makes a face as she pulls out onto the street. "Why would I do that? I think you might be the most charming, delightful drunk I've ever driven home." In the rearview mirror, she sees Ann's embarrassment turn back into a smile.

"You should come out with us sometime." She's quick to add, "Not to Linda's. Somewhere else."

"Ann Ryland," Sue Ellen says, her tone on the brink of seriousness, "I am offended. Are you suggesting I'd be uncomfortable at a lesbian bar?"

She looks in the mirror again to see how seriously Ann is taking that, and she can tell the second Ann decides to test the boundaries of their new friendship. "No," Ann says, dragging the word out, "I just don't want to tease anyone with what they can't have."

Sue Ellen thinks about one-upping her, but by the time she decides she is okay with it, the moment has passed. Instead she says, "I'd love to go, but I'm afraid I don't drink."

"Perfect," Ann says quickly. "We can always use a designated driver."

Sue Ellen laughs, and a silence settles around them until Ann says, "Hey, you never asked me where I live."

"That's because I'm taking you to my place," Sue Ellen says, making a turn. "You're going to need a ride to work in the morning. That is, unless you were planning on playing hooky, but even so, you wouldn't have your car."

It's Ann's turn to laugh.

Sue Ellen's not sure what about that was funny, but she likes Ann's laugh, and she smiles before she asks, "What?"

"I told myself I wasn't going home with anybody. I guess I was wrong."

"Only partly," Sue Ellen says, and she glances over at Ann, who has her eyes closed and her head tilted back against the headrest. There's a smile tugging at one corner of her mouth, and Sue Ellen realizes Ann's laugh isn't the only thing she likes. Her mouth is drier than it was a minute ago, and her tone a little less light, when she says, "But then, the night is young."


End file.
